


One Hundred and Nine

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider W (Double), NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: A dead Japanese-American national, a walking corpse. An unusual case leads to some questions about what happened. A pseudo sequel to the fanfic January 5th.





	One Hundred and Nine

“He just walked away. Just…” Tony DiNozzo made finger quotation marks, “walked away. Is what you said.”

“Got up, right out of the morgue, put three of my best men into the hospital, and walked away.” Said the navy captain, folding his arms, trying to look less spooked than he was. “Damndest thing too.”

“What can you tell us, about Lieutenant James Watanabe II?” asked Gibbs, taking out a pencil and paper as NCIS covered the scene, looking for more signs of their missing corpse.

“He’s born and raised right here in DC for one. Family’s Japanese who moved here before he was born and is a third generation born Japanese-American. Always wanted to see Japan, and when he was assigned to my boat, he got his chance. The problem was he died of a heart attack when he was on shore leave. Coroner’s report can confirm it.” Said the Captain. “He’s a good man, and someone who I would trust working the deck.”

“Nothing suspicious about his death?” asked Tony. “No poisoned fish or something like that? Fugu perhaps? Slipped him a cocktail of blowfish and sake?”

The ship’s captain gave Tony a slight glare and Gibbs smacked his co-worker. “Fugu, when prepared improperly is a crime, one that gets you a very long sentence. And no, the fact is that he had a high cholesterol level, and I guess all the stops at rich ports did him in. He was already taking medicine for heart problems. The poor guy.”

“We’ll get to the bottom of this.” Said Gibbs as he ascended the ramp where Ducky stood, the older man holding a report and a body that had been dragged out of storage. “Find anything Ducky? Other than our living dead?”

”There isn’t much to admit, other than the body was clearly disturbed. Our zombie, as much as people are calling it, did in fact make the journey home as requested to be buried in Washington next to his grandfather. However…” Ducky turned towards the holding area. “He didn’t come here alone. Someone hid the body, and then hid themselves in the cabinet. You can see here, where the body was laid upon.”

“So we’ve Got a stiff with a dead seaman's face. Creative.” Said Tony.

“I’d like to examine the body more closely back at headquarters,” said Ducky, and Gibbs nodded. “We’ll have to hold off the service until then.”

”I’ll make the arrangements. DiNozzo?”

“Got it boss,” said Tony as he went over to sign the release papers.

As Gibbs stood on the deck, he noticed a man standing far in the corner of the dock, away from the reporters. He was holding a camera, and dressed in a white jacket. The man seemed to lock eyes with him, and with a wave, put away his camera and literally took a running dive over a 6 foot retaining wall in a single bound.

Gibbs’ expression tightened in response.

=====

One Hundred and Nine

=====

“What’cha got Abbs?” asked Gibbs as he walked into the lab, passing over the oversized drink to Abby who beamed at him.

”What do you know about superheroes?” asked Abby before barreling on, before Gibbs could cut her off. “They’re loud, they’re flashy, they’re really easy to keep track of when you see something that isn’t there, and more importantly, I ran a trace of the sliver of metal that was found on the dead Lieutenant’s body and came up with a match.” She paused and turned to Gibbs. “You just let me ramble for ten seconds without cutting me off. Something wrong?”

“I’m just thinking how bizarre this case is,” admitted Gibbs. “What’d you find?”

Abby grinned as she pointed at her results. “Titanium alloy but it’s burnished with a substance known as Roidium.”

“You made that up,” said Gibbs as McGee walked in. “Tell me she’s joking.”

“Uh sorry boss, it’s real. It’s a metal that was found on a meteorite almost fifteen years ago, and only a handful of people knows it existed. Two men were instrumental in refining Roidium. One, a Professor Tenjuro Banno and the other a Professor Krim Steinbelt. Both deceased.”

“Banno was scum, and I use that term with the nicest intent,” said Abby, taking a large sip of her drink. “He was a great scientific mind but he was ousted as one of the most vile and disgusting people in humanity. The science community sighed in relief when he died in a literal fire.”

“And the other?” asked Gibbs.

”Professor Krim Steinbelt, pioneer in a new technology called Core Drivars. He also died in a literal fire, which is weird since Banno died the same way. They were colleagues, before Krim left. He fell out of the public’s eye years ago, only communicating with a Professor Harley Hendrickson.” Said McGee. “I’ve made several calls but he’s been out of the office for months now. We’ve got people tracking him down.”

“Keep at it. Contacting Hendrickson is probably our best lead.” Said Gibbs.

“Where are you going, boss?” asked McGee as Gibbs headed for the door.

“To see a man about a camera!” Called out Gibbs as he left.

=====

“That him?” asked Ellie, pointing at the man who was very clearly sitting in NCIS’s parking lot, leaning against a motorcycle.

“That’s him,” said Gibbs. “I saw him at the docks and he must have followed me here.”

Walking up to the man, Gibbs stopped a few feet away from him, holding up his badge. “Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, this is Agent Bishop. Mind explaining what you were doing taking pictures of a crime scene?”

The man grinned for a moment as he handed over some photographs of the aforementioned zombie. “Pretty good, huh? He just walked away, confounding a dozen men.”

Ellie made a face, even though the photographs were well taken. “Even trespassing on a crime scene is an offence,” she stated and the man held up his hands with a cheeky grin. For a moment, Gibbs wanted to punch him.

“Who are you?” asked Gibbs bluntly. “You’re not FBI, CIA, Navy or anything else. You’re a Japanese national to boot.”

“Me? I’m Go Shijima. I’m your best chance at catching Lt. Watanabe, or rather…” His expression darkened. “Roidmude 109.”

Gibbs frowned, before saying, “What… is a Roidmude?”

=====

“Roidmudes,” said McGee as he brought up pictures of them, taken two years earlier in Japan’s densely populated Metropolitan area. “Able to copy people’s appearances and personality traits, these robots terrorized Japan between 2014 and 2015. They were responsible for the event in Japan known as the Global Freeze. This happened on April 8, 2014. The same night Krim Steinbelt died in a fire.”  
“Well, this is turning into quite the Frankenstein’s monster story. Enemies who can literally cause time to slow down?” said Tony. “I could think of twelve uses of that without spooking people.”

McGee looked like he wanted to make a wisecrack before he continued. “Since then, the Roidmudes were all defeated around the middle of 2015 by the Metropolitan Police Force’s special weapon: Shinnosuke Tomari, a superhero named Kamen Rider.”

“So superheroes do exist,” said Abby, having come in from the lab. She had a wicked grin on her face. “This is awesome.”

“I’ve got some footage of Drive’s battles as well,” said McGee, queuing up the video. “It’s not much, but it was taken from security cameras during a battle at a hospital.”

The video showed off a man in a suit with a red tie, fending off a literal monster with swords for arms. The sound was muffled by the wind but he was yelling at the belt that he caught, and then the voice cut through the air. “HENSHIN!” Cried Shinnosuke on the video, and he struck a pose, seconds before armor materialized onto him.

“The video was barely able to catch much after that, but soon afterwards, the Metro PD revealed Shinnosuke Tomari as the red Kamen Rider.” Added McGee, noting the expressions on everyone’s face as the cam showed him taking down the monster and cuffing the man on the ground who was forcibly ripped from the red Roidmude.

“He’s moving faster than the cameras can catch him,” said Gibbs, partially in disbelief. “Doesn’t that…?”

“Almost defy the laws of physics? Oh yeah.” Said Abby with a grin on her face.

“Speedy for a guy that small,” said Tony. “Well not small-small, but he looks kind of weedy. It must be the camera.”

Gibbs leaned in, straining to hear. “Is that belt talking?” All eyes went to Go.

Go made a face before nodding. “That’s Mr. Belt. He’s basically a talking transformation belt.”

“You’re holding out on us,” said Ellie suddenly, and Go blinked. “You’re not really giving us all the details we need. Who is the belt?”

“…” Go sighed as he shrugged. “He’s just a talking belt.”

“The problem here,” continued Go, pressing on and avoiding the judging stares. “Is Number 109. There is   
109, which means, someone got a hold of Roidmude technology. I’ve got a pretty good lead on that too. This isn’t the first time a unknown Roidmude has crossed the Special Task Force’s path.”

“Do you always operate outside the law when you need to?” asked Tony as Go gave him a cheeky grin.

“These guys here,” said Go, holding out photographs of men and women in white coats stepping through an airport, large briefcases in hand. Gibbs’ expression darkened in realization. “You’ve seen them before, haven’t you Agent Gibbs?”

“I have, back a few years ago.” Gibbs scowled. “Foundation X is on American soil.”

“INTERPOL’s been trying to nail these guys for months,” said Tony, adding in his two cents.

“What’s Foundation X?” asked McGee. “I hadn’t heard of them before.”

”They’re basically an evil bank, probie,” said Tony. “Trafficking, funding, all of it set up in a nearly impenetrable array of wealth and resources. They’re behind a ton of illegal dealings, but no one’s been able to nail them down.”

”I encountered them on a mission years ago. A militant group was getting illegal weaponry from them, and truth be told it never went through when a man came out of nowhere, almost ruining our operation. INTERPOL claimed he was one of theirs.” Said Gibbs, scowling.

“Tall guy, works with a hot lady in leather, liked to scream watcha?” asked Go. Gibbs shook his head. “Must have been Ichimonji then. I’ll get him to send a cake or something.”

“Whatever the case may be, this has become an international incident,” said Gibbs, turning towards his team. “McGee, dig up everything you can on our dead navy officer, something tells me our Roidmude is headed towards whatever the Lieutenant wanted to go to. DiNozzo, Bishop, you two go with Shijima here, follow his lead. I’m going to see a man about the Foundation.”

Nodding, the group dispersed, Tony clamping a hand on Go’s shoulder. “Let’s go hot shot, you’re our source.”

=====

“I’ve seen him,” said the old fisherman who Go had stopped to question in the immediate area. “He said that he had to go, and stormed away through my boat when I told him that it wasn’t working right now.”

Said boat was broken clean in half. “He went through my boat! That’s my life line! I can’t live without it.”

Tony frowned a little as he pulled out a card and said, “Here, call our office later. I’m sure we can replace it. It’s just a boat, how much can it be?”

Go rolled his eyes as Ellie was inspecting the wreckage and pulled free a small sliver of metal. “Tony?” She held up the sliver. “He’s… shedding.”

“Shedding?” asked Tony, looking at the sliver which Ellie bagged. “Get that to Abby, maybe she can figure out why our Roidmude is shedding.”

Turning to Go as Ellie pocketed the shedding, he asked, “So hot shot, have you seen anything like this before?”

“Roidmudes yes, but this single minded determination to go somewhere? Never. It’s almost as if... “ said Go, trailing off.

“Almost if what?” asked Tony.

“Like he’s following the person he copied.” Said Ellie suddenly. “ What if Roidmudes don’t just copy surface appearances, they also memorize someone’s mind, their thoughts and feelings. What was the last thing that the Lieutenant was thinking?”

“Fear, anger… I shouldn’t have eaten that last blowfish…” Tony half joked.

“He wanted to see home. He wanted to see Japan.” Pressed Ellie. “It’s a theory but maybe that’s why he’s trying to go through the port. He wants to go home.” Turning towards the ocean, Ellie frowned. “Something about it malfunctioned though, when it copied the lingering memories. It’s confused.”

“I didn’t know robots could get confused.” Said Tony.

“I’ve seen some robots that could.” said Go absently. 

Ellie nodded. “If it tried to go home, and was denied the chance, it would enrage, get upset. The memories of the man he copied was more than enough to trigger the human desire to return to the place of their dreams.”

“So we’re looking at a cross between the Wizard of Oz and The Iron Giant. Lovely. All it needs to do now is click its mechanical boots three times and proclaim it’s Superman.” said Tony, before he noticed two men standing at the opposite side of the docks.

Go noticed and turned, as the men in white stood there. “Foundation X,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s none of your business, Go Shijima,” replied the first, a heavyset man with no hair. He held up a cell medal as the other man held up a switch.

“You’ll be joining the ranks of the dead soon enough,” said the second, a Japanese man who looked like a rat.

“Sorry,” said Go, as he gestured for Tony and Ellie to step aside, the two agents readying to go for their guns. Holding up the MachDriver, he smirked. “I don’t die very well, you people should know that.”

Sliding the driver onto his waist, Go held up a Signal Bike before he threw it into the driver with a flourish. “Stay a while you two, you might see something cool. Let’s Henshin!”

[SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!]

What followed as a spiral of technology and readouts as a white suit formed instantly on Go, and his eyes lit up under the helmet. “Seeking! Terminating! All at mach speed!”

Go finished his pose, drawing his weapon, a gun with a large wheel on the front and striking a flashy pose. “Kamen Rider Mach!”

In response, the two men responded by throwing the coin into a slot that appeared on the heavyset man's forehead, and the other clicked the switch, both transforming. The first became a lime green monster similar to a praying mantis with sharp sickles on its arms. The second became a large red monster with a constellation emblazoned on the front.

“Holy shit,” said Tony, pulling out his phone and backing up while hitting speed dial as Ellie drew her gun and pulled out Tony’s from his jacket for good measure. “DiNozzo here, Agent Bishop, the kid and I need backup fast.”

“Backup?” Go smirked. “I am the backup!”

Opening fire on the Yummy and Zodiart, Go charged into battle as they danced around in a flurry of punches and kicks. Leaping backwards, the Yummy hurled blades at Go who ducked under the blades which scarred the dock with large cuts. Shots rang out as bullets struck the Zodiart who whirled around on them, energy building from its constellation with a powerful whine.

“Move!” Shouted Tony, tackling Ellie as their car blew up behind them. “I liked that car,” he grunted as he and Ellie returned fire.

Gou intercepted the Zodiart user, smashing him with the barrel of his gun as he scored a long hit across his chest. [FRONT WHEEL!] shouted his weapon in Japanese as he slashed it across the Zodiart twice, sending him flying backwards. Multiple shots pushed the Yummy back as Go scowled.

“Sorry to say but your time stops here.” Slotting in the Signal Bike into his weapon, he spun it, the tire screeching as he charged into the pair, slashing diagonally across the two. [FULL THROTTLE, MACH!]

With twin cries, the men exploded, as they rolled backwards, one into a pile of crates, the other almost hitting the water with the length of his roll. Both of their bodies were smoking and their coats charred, but a pained groan from the pair told the NCIS agents they were alive.

Tony and Ellie rushed over, cuffing the pair quickly as Go picked up the Switch and crushed it. “This is better off in the evidence locker in pieces.”

=====

“Ah, Jethro, there you are.” said Ducky as Gibbs entered Autopsy. “I must say our friend tells a compelling tale.”

“I thought there wasn’t much to find on him,” said Gibbs as Ducky gestured him over toward the body. “The coroner did a report on him already.”

“It’s not the body that was curious, but what was left on him post-mortem. It seems our Roidmude friend has been leaving these behind.” He held up a small container with small metal shards inside it. “It seems he’s got a bad case of robot dandruff. I found it scattered across our dead navy man.”

“It’s falling apart,” said Gibbs thoughtfully. “That explains why it was so urgent for it to go.”

“I must say Jethro, in all my years in Autopsy, I have seen plenty and almost became many. But none of this makes sense, why a robot of all things would go to such lengths to go somewhere.” said Ducky. “This is a moment that even I cannot compare to history.”

“Keep at it. We might be able to find some more things once Abby scans the remains.”

=====

“Still watching the superhero videos, McGee?” asked Gibbs as he entered the main room, noticing the shaky cam video of Kamen Rider Drive’s fight against the Sword Roidmude, apparently a new video McGee picked up on his relentless search through the internet. “I thought you were working.”

“I was, I mean I am, I mean… Oh you… right.” McGee shook his head and brought up a picture of deceased. “Well, I was combing his history, you know the usual checks on our man and it seems to check out in accordance with his communications.”

“The lieutenant was communicating with his family up to the point of his death through text message,” said McGee, bringing up the file. “In it, they were discussing finding a spot for burial.”

“Burial?” asked Gibbs. “Of what?”

“His recently deceased grandfather,” said McGee. “One Hitoshi Watanabe, recently deceased four months ago. He was cremated in Washington DC, but his family requested that he be buried in Japan, near their ancestral home which has been under the control of a young woman named Sakura Miyabi, a real estate agent. The Watanabes came here before World War II and made a living in DC, before everything there happened. The grandmother, died of an illness two years ago, and her ashes were kept at the family home in DC. Now I called them up and they said they sent the ashes to their son, when their grandfather died.”

“So our seaman never got a chance to bury his family.” said Gibbs. “Tragic that he died doing something like that.”

“That’s not all. The urns were sent home, but were recently intercepted by a man resembling James. I think that’s our Roidmude.”

“He’s trying to bring his family home.” said Gibbs. “Where is he now?”

“We picked up his trail, and he managed to get on a civilian ship headed towards Japan. He’ll be there in a week.”

“Which means our Roidmude might be causing more trouble. Good work McGee. Book DiNozzo and I a flight over, along with our guest.”

“You mean Shijima?” asked McGee. “I thought you didn’t trust him.”

“I don’t. That’s why I’m taking him along.”

=====

The flight to Japan had taken at least a stop or two, and by the time they arrived, Tony was fed up with Go who still seemed bright eyed and irritating. “Boss I don’t usually make death threats but the kid is driving me up the wall,” said Tony as they got off the plane. “Any longer and I’m going to throw him to the nearest monster I see.”

“Why do you think you were sitting with him?” said Gibbs as he offloaded his luggage. “There should be a car waiting for us.”

“Neechan!” Exclaimed Go as a Japanese woman of medium height and incredibly pregnant, stood there with a tall man in a professional looking suit, although Gibbs noticed that the man’s tie was slightly lowered, a sign of mental sloppiness. “Shin-niisan!”

“Go!” Exclaimed the pair, waving as Kiriko took her brother aside to scold him. Shinnosuke approached the men and bowed. “Welcome, I’m Tomari Shinnosuke,” he said, introducing himself, last name first. “Thank you for dealing with Go.”

“Well he’s driven us nuts,” said Tony.

Shinnosuke smiled a little. “That’s Go. Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo I assume?”

“That’s right. You’re our pick up?” said Gibbs. “Your English is good.”

“Ah, I’ve been practicing it since, well, it’s been a while. Come along. Kiriko! Go!” He called out in Japanese, quelling the siblings quarreling before turning back to the NCIS men. “Come, we’ll take you to Superintendent Honganji.”

The drive through metropolitan downtown Tokyo was an exceptionally smooth one, and soon they were standing in the building. After swift introductions, Honganji dismissed Kiriko, Go and Shinnosuke. “I’ll cut straight to the chase,” said Jun, the old officer pressing a button on his laptop and spinning it around. “The case you and your men are working on is a sensitive one. Roidmudes and their special ability Density Shift has been a problem for the last two years, even with the numerous problems Japan encounters on a yearly basis.”

“Well it’s a little out of our expertise to say the least.” said Tony.

Gibbs folded his arms. “What can you tell us about the Roidmude 109?”

“Ah, not much. It seems to have slipped under our radar, until a lab in Fuuto exploded a few weeks ago.” Turning the computer around, the surveillance showed a robot, silver in design storm out of the facility, taking out men in white coats. “More probing with various sources and the combined police force of both jurisdictions determined that the building was a secret Foundation X lab, dedicated to studying Core Drivars, and Roidmude construction.”

“That’s a lot of not much,” said Tony, glancing up at Jun who seemed impassive. “For a group who managed to catch most of this on tape.”

“The Metro PD has Roidmude jurisdiction, but the explosion happened in Fuuto, a city that already has a history of superhuman “drug” trafficking and other problems altogether. We were hoping, your American NCIS will cooperate with both the Metro and Fuuto PDs. Alas, their top man on the job couldn’t come, so we’ve got the next thing.” The door rapped and Jun looked up. “There he is now, on time. Or rather they.”

The door opened and a man dressed in old fashioned clothing walked in, followed by a slim and petite younger man dressed in a long jacket. Along with them was Go, who looked somewhat amused to see them. “Members of the NCIS, meet the two-in-one detectives, the heart and soul of Fuuto.”

“Hidari Shotaro,” said the man in the hat. “And this is my partner Philip.”

“How interesting, this will be the first time we work with NCIS, isn’t it, Shotaro?” lilted the younger man, and for a moment Tony had to remind himself that this was actually a boy, as his voice was light if not feminine with the way he spoke. Both spoke good English, the boy Philip’s incredibly flawless, while Shotaro had a heavy accent.

“Agent Gibbs, NCIS, and this is Agent DiNozzo.” said Gibbs.

“These two are the finest detectives. If they can suss out the direction and arrival of the Roidmude, it’ll be them. Go.” Go looked up. “You accompany our American friends.”

“Oi, my parts over in this you know, except for taking out the Roidmude.” said Go. Kiriko punched him on the arm and admonished him in Japanese. “Fine, I get it, I’ll go.”

=====

“Oh they’re on. Hey Gibbs, Tony!” Cheered Abby as the connection came through. “Did you buy me anything yet? How’s the nightlife?”

“Abby, we’re not here to have fun,” said Gibbs as he and Tony seemed alert, but the night sky told them they were in the middle of Tokyo’s largest hotel rooms, looking through the camera.

Abby pouted a little but then Gibbs asked, “McGee, Abbs, what’cha got for us?”

“Quite a bit actually.” said Abby. “I ran the material through the mass spec and I got a match. Seems like there’s been remains of this metal found in the same region that our navy man was found. There was a meteor strike, but that’s not important. What’s important is that there’s probably a big research facility there. McGee?”

“I ran the history of the area, along with some records both public and private, boss. Seems like our Roidmude got off the boat a day ago, just jumped off. It must be walking through the water. Rough estimate is tomorrow, around 08:00 your time for landfall. From there, it’s a straight walk to their ancestral home like we expected.” said McGee. “I also… did some digging on our visitor, and you’re not going to like it.”

“Can’t be too much worse right now,” said Tony, sharing a glance with Gibbs.

“Uh well… seems like Go Shijima, and his older sister Kiriko Shijima, are related to Professor Tenjuro Banno.”

“You know, the creep that was total scum I told you about?” interjected Abby.

“And he, according to this, with the help of Professor Krim Steinbelt, made the Roidmudes. The kids were estranged from him years ago, and according to private records on them, were instrumental in taking down the Roidmude threat two years ago. They know a lot more about this Roidmude than they’re letting on.”

=====

Gibbs dropped the file down in front of Go. “You’re Banno’s son, the guy who made these Roidmudes.” said Gibbs.

Go made a noise as he said, “The old man’s dead. I made sure of it.”

“So you murdered him,” said Tony.

“In a manner of speaking. How do you kill something that’s already dead?” said Go, glaring at the two of them.

“You know, far too much about the Roidmudes, you came to us, and didn’t tell our Agents anything. Risking their lives. I want to know why.” said Gibbs, glaring at Go.

Go scowled a little, as Jun folded his arms. The four men were in Jun’s office, waiting for the Roidmude to arrive when Gibbs arrived with the folder. “Go, is not compliant with Tenjuro Banno’s crimes,” said Jun. “The situation surrounding Banno’s death is one that was a matter of survival for our country.”

“Then what is it? Because I want the truth.” said Gibbs, rising to meet the older man in the eye.

Go laughed bitterly. “You wouldn’t be able to handle the truth.”

“Try us,” said Tony. “We’ve seen a lot of things in our time.”

For a long moment, the four met gazes, until Jun sighed. “It is true, Go Shijima is the son of Professor Tenjuro Banno, and was instrumental in his second death.”

“Second?” said Gibbs. “That’s not possible.”

“Banno, stole the technology from Krim Steinbelt, and used it to upload his consciousness from a PDA carried by 003 Brain, into a Drive Driver. Taking over a Roidmude which had reached an Ultimate Evolution, he became Kamen Rider Gold Drive. While the Roidmudes joined the side of humanity to fight against Banno’s creation, Go Shijima and Chase, another Roidmude, fought against Banno -- and won.” explained Jun, glancing at Go whose expression was tight with anger.

“I split his driver in half with Chase’s own axe,” said Go, his voice tight. “I wanted that bastard dead, for what he did to our family.”

“So that belt, that Tomari Shinnosuke uses… I’m guessing it’s Krim Steinbelt then.” said Gibbs.

Jun nodded. “And now, the final remnants of Banno’s legacy is headed for a populated area of Japan,” said Jun. “Roidmude 109…”

“Don’t call him 109!” Yelled Go angrily, drawing looks from the others. “Chase… Chase was 109.”

“The Roidmude then, is headed for downtown. We’ve set up a perimeter between here and the target location. Once there, the Kamen Riders will deal with it if it turns hostile. Our detective friends have narrowed down it's most likely path thanks to your information provided by your people, with a margin of 99.9% accuracy.”

“Then we’ll meet your men down there then.” said Gibbs, as he and Tony left, leaving a seething Go.

“I’m sorry Go,” said Jun, as the men left. “I had to say something.”

“Don’t care,” said Go, straightening up and regaining his hold on his temper. “If the Roidmude turns hostile, I’ll be the one to end it.” And he turned and left, leaving Jun feeling older than before.

=====

The Roidmude walked, slowly, covered in seaweed and dripping water. The police had barricaded the outer areas, as per Philip’s instructions, and there it walked. In its hands, it carried twin urns that were wrapped in thick bags to prevent leakage.

“Go… back…” it said softly, walking up the road as Go, Gibbs and Tony followed behind quietly, guns drawn for the two Agents.

“Like a creepy metal zombie,” said Tony. “We’re actually waiting for it to get to the drop zone?”

“Right now, it’s the best thing to do.” said Gibbs as he followed behind, several other members of the police flanking them. “If it turns hostile, well, we’ve seen what the kid can do.”

Shuffling towards the tall building in the distance, the Roidmude looked up, and for a moment, flickered to the dead man’s face as his form changed in a blur of digital energy. “Go back,” said the Roidmude as he shuffled towards the house.

However, as it tried to enter the yard, a quartet of men and women appeared, all dressed in coats. Gibbs recognized the coats immediately and proclaimed, “FREEZE, NCIS!”

The police came out of hiding, surrounding Foundation X, weapons and riot shields covering them. “You’re not getting this Roidmude, Foundation X,” said Tony. “I suggest you put your hands up.”

The three men, looked at each other while the woman smirked. “Sorry, we can’t comply,” she replied in flawless English as the three men held up small items.

The first dropped the Gaia Memory he held and it connected with a port on his arm, sinking into his flesh as he transformed into a Dopant, the device calling out “Scorpion!” His form was clearly based on a scorpion, walking upright with a stinger that flicked around.

The second pressed a switch and his form changed to a hunched over vaguely female shape with flames on its head. It aimed the staff at the police and Gibbs yelled, “DOWN!” A stream of flames arced over their heads as the third man sneered and activated another, the Medal dropping down as a Yummy, this one based on some kind of lynx burst from his body.

The Roidmude stared at them as it grunted, “Go back.” And it tried to walk forward, but the scorpion Dopant struck out at it, knocking the urns from its hands.

“Get rid of them,” said the woman, clearly their commander as the monsters approached.

“Go back!” Insisted the Roidmude as he clutched the urns. “Must… go back.”

“It’s afraid…” said Gibbs, gun trained on the woman. He could take the shot but... 

As the monsters approached, the man who spawned the Yummy approached the Roidmude and knocked the urns from it’s arms. “You’re our property,” he said, pressing a button on a device which caused it to buckle and scream.

The Roidmude cried out in pain as the monsters charged towards the police. For a moment, it looked like everything was going to go poorly, until a motorcycle belonging to Go slammed into the lead monster, the Dopant, and sent him falling backwards.

Go landed as Shinnosuke joined him. “Protect the Roidmude!” Shouted Shinnosuke at Gibbs who nodded.

The police seemed bolstered by their arrival as the two men held up Mach Drivers and strapped it on. Twinned shouts from the belts announced, [Signal Bike/Shift Car!] and they proclaimed, “Henshin!” together.

[Rider! Mach!]

[Rider! Dead Heat!]

The two men transformed in a flash of energy and smoking discharge of immense heat as they charged into battle. In response, the Zodiart summoned Dustards.

“Handle the ninja,” shouted Gibbs as the police moved into intercept them with club and gun and doing a credible job of defending themselves.

Gibbs fired at the lead man who was holding the device holding down the Roidmude, but a Dustard got into its way. He and Tony quickly fired several more times, but each time, a Dustard got in the way, causing them to fall. “We gotta get in there,” said Gibbs, as he and Tony moved in, fighting through the mess towards the man who was keeping the Roidmude pinned.

Tony ducked a swing and punched the Dustard in the stomach, reaching out and ripped the weapon from its hands. Cutting it down, the ninja fell over in a burst of Cosmic Energy. “Never thought I’d be fighting ninjas today.”

Gibbs shot another and he and Tony ducked behind a tree. “It’s up there with things we never did.”

“Isn’t this the standard Japanese greeting in a fight?” Puffed Tony, cutting down a Dustard as they moved forward. “It’s every 1980s movie come to life. Always ninjas.”

“No specific one DiNozzo?” asked Gibbs, mule kicking a Dustard in the chest.

“Too busy to come up with a reference boss!”

Across the way, Shinnosuke and Go had engaged the Zodart and the Yummy, but that left the Dopant who struck out at the two, sending them rolling away. “Shin-niisan, can you take the second guy?” asked Go as he blocked a strike from the Yummy.

“I have my hands full!” Replied Shinnosuke, wrestling with the Zodiart as the Scorpion Dopant took another free swing at him.

As it wound up for another swing, a green and black form dropped out of the sky in a textbook kick which knocked the Scorpion Dopant back. “W!” Exclaimed the men as Kamen Rider W stood there.

“Sorry we’re late, I was doing some last minute research,” said the left side of W, eye flashing.

“Either way, we’re just in time.” W turned towards the Dopant and charged in exclaiming, “Now count up your sins!”

“Friend of yours?” asked Gibbs as he and Tony fought their way towards the Roidmude who was clutching the urns.

“Kamen Rider W,” replied Shinnosuke. “Hero of Fuuto.”

With the aid of W, the tide was turned as several more Dustards were destroyed by the combined force of the police and the Riders, and three explosions could be heard from all sides with a chorus of [CYCLONE MAXIMUM DRIVE/FULL THROTTLE DEAD HEAT!/FULL THROTTLE MACH!] punctuating the area.

With several of the enemies down, what remained was the de-transformed Foundation X members who backed up at the advancing police force. “It’s over,” said Gibbs, gun trained on the quartet. “Give it up now.”

The leader of the group seethed at them, but then she clicked the device she held in her hands. The Roidmude began to writhe and scream, as she said, “Let us leave or the Roidmude explodes!”

“Boss…?” said Tony, gun trained on them as he protected the Roidmude from them, eye on it’s writhing. “It’s going to blow!”

“Fall back, fall back!” Shouted Gibbs as the police began to back up.

“We win, Kamen Riders, police,” sneered the woman as she ran off with the remote still switched on.

As the whine of power started to peak, Go stood there, staring at the roidmude who seemed to be in agony. “Go… back…” it cried, clutching the urns.

“Ah GEEZ!” Exclaimed Go, running in and slamming his fist repeatedly on his belt. [STOP!] Exclaimed his belt as he ran in, grabbing the Roidmude as he grabbed it. Seconds later, an explosion ripped through the air as Go was consumed in flames.

“Kid!” Exclaimed Gibbs, echoed by a “Go!” from Shinnosuke.

Winds picked up quickly thanks to W’s Cyclone half as the flames died down, and Go stood there, huddled over the Roidmude who was smoking, but in one piece. “Didn’t think that would work,” gasped Go as he slumped to the ground.

The roidmude looked at him, and his face flickered back to the fallen seaman as he said, “Thank you.”

“Why…” grunted out Go. “Why do you damn robots make me FEEL THINGS!”

Slumping to the ground, Go de-transformed as the Roidmude picked up the miraculously unscathed pots. “Go back?” It asked him.

“Yeah, go bury your family,” said Go. “It’s important to you.”

The Roidmude nodded, and slowly stood up with creaking joints as Tony moved, supporting it. “Boss I got this,” said Tony. “C’mon Tin Man, let’s go see the Wizard.”

=====

“So what now?” asked Tony as the Roidmude was carted away once it had fulfilled its mission, and it had shut down unceremoniously in the end. “That’s the end to our zombie problem?”

“He was just trying to find peace,” said Gibbs as he shook his head. “Nothing more we can do right now.”

“Hey,” said Go, walking up to them smelling faintly of burnt ozone. “Thanks.”

“For what?” asked Gibbs. “You did that all yourself.”

Go smiled a little. “Yeah, I guess so. Not all Roidmudes are bad after all…”

Walking up, Shinnosuke presented his hand to Gibbs and then to Tony, shaking before bowing. “Thank you so much, Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo. For your assistance in this matter.”

“What’s going to happen to the TIn Man now?” asked Tony. “He’s got a heart.”

“Rinna, our head scientist in the Roidmude community and Professor Harley have checked in,” said Shinnosuke. “They’re going to remove its kill switch and see if they can’t salvage the body. We want to learn a lot about the Roidmudes, and who knows? It might have another chance one of these days.”

Go nodded. “There’s still someone I need to talk to anyhow. See you all later.”

“Gonna miss that kid,” said Tony. “Now what?”

“Now… we go to Akibahara,” said Gibbs, making a face. “I promised Abby something.”

=====

“I love it!” Exclaimed Abby three days later, when Gibbs walked into the office and was received with happy greetings and hugs, especially from Abby. “I watched it subtitled and Murmur Mansion is the best.”

“I thought of you,” replied Gibbs as Abby clutched her stuffed plush to her chest. “Liven up the cave a bit.”

“Got you something too, McGee, Bishop,” replied Tony, offering them boxes from the trendier places. “It’s not much but…”

“Kamen Rider Pins?” asked McGee, holding up the pins of Drive, Mach and 1 and 2. “Swanky.”

“Kamen Rider Girls?” asked Bishop, holding up the CD. “It looks like J-pop to me Tony.”

“Felt like it was appropriate given the situation right now.” said Tony with a grin.

Gibbs, satisfied with his team bonding, went and sat down in his chair as he unpacked a mug with the Drive logo on it. “One hundred and nine lives,” said Gibbs thoughtfully. “In the end, he really was One Hundred and Nine.”

=====

“Rinna,” said Go as he walked down the stairs. “How goes our little project?”

“Good news, the new data you sent me on One Hundred and Nine helped a lot.” Said Rinna as she raised her goggles. “The new body can be ready in… five days.”

“Finally,” said Go with a smile. He looked at the half finished Roidmude body, gazing on it. “Chase…”


End file.
